


Walls Work Too

by RainStorm2122



Series: Maybe, It's A Start [6]
Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Choking, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, From Sex to Love, Inspired by Fanart, Interspecies Sex, Kneeling, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Stolas has a cloaca, Touch of Kink, Wall Sex, since is OWL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainStorm2122/pseuds/RainStorm2122
Summary: Inspired by a fanart on twitter regarding Stolas and Blitzo being banned from using the bed for sex, so they get imaginative and use the wall.Link in the fic.
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia
Series: Maybe, It's A Start [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858831
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	Walls Work Too

**Author's Note:**

> [ Credit for fic idea goes to @Daniell64183344. Thank them for their consent in allowing me to write this.](https://twitter.com/Daniell64183344/status/1343466764324098048)
> 
> Including this in the series just so those subscribed can be notified.

Blitzo watched as Stolas lost his balance, arms flapping without much effect to prevent the fall, red tail wrapped tightly around both black legs. Four red eyes pinching shut tightly as he smacked the linoleum, a sound of pain leaving him only to be answered with a scoff.

“Oh, you’re fine, you weigh as much as a twig, besides,” relaxing the coil of his tail only to grab each ankle in his hands forcing Stolas to spread his legs, “you like it rough.” Proving his point by squeezing each hollow bone until he felt them start to give, holding the pressure as the Prince’s jaw dropped with a low moan. A dark grin spreading over his face, taking a step back, dragging the Prince with him, before flipping Stolas onto his stomach. Dropping a leg to deflect Owl’s fanning tail feathers.

“Oh, Blitzy~”

“Uh-huh.” Stepping forward to grab and lift slender hips, aligning his cock with the other’s dripping slit, “You get to grab the wall this time, bitch. Not my horns.” 

“I said I was so---ahh,” Blitzo shoved in, left hand pulling Stolas back on his dick, right hand tugging crown feathers just enough for them to be taunt in the skin but not to be plucked. A precarious game Blitzo’s had to learn.

“Sure you were,” drawing out and thrusting back in slowly, “thinking they’re handlebars when you ride this dick.” Blitzo focused on thrusting, changing his angle with each inward motion, watching Stolas’ middle dipped lower and lower. White feathers and eyes glowing redder each pass, mouth dropping open with moans and pants leaving it, “You look good on this cock, you horny bitch. Moving yourself so I hit that sweet spot, huh.”

A trill, “Bli-”, yanking Stolas’ head down and back, forcing him to face the ceiling and wall as he hit the spot, “zzzzzzz.” The wall and ceiling glowing red with Stolas’ eyes. 

“Gonna cum on me, huh? Gotcha activating that crazy power,” grunting as he sunk his left claws into Stolas’ flank and sped up. Hips hammering into that bundle of nerves, forcing Stolas to clench his eyes shut and cry out. “Imp got ya tongue? You normally don’t shut up, old man. Come on.”

“Fu-fuck Blitz, I’m gonna… ah. I want your hand on me, fuck Blitz, please, please, plea-”

“So needy, I’m already touchin you, what more you want.”

“N-neck!” Raking talons down the wall, pushing back into Blitzo’s thrusts.

“Kinky bastard,” Blitzo changed his hold to supporting Stolas’ middle section, as the hand wrapping around the Owl’s neck made him all but deflate, long drawn out moans and hoots leaving Stolas. Pulsing waves squeezing around Blitzo’s cock, Stolas’ cloaca dripping down both their thighs.

“Got more in ya?” Blitzo asked, grinding himself deep inside Stolas, smiling at the lethargic nodding. Standing back up and pulling Stolas along until the Prince was on all fours, arms crossed under his head and braced against the wall. Resuming his thrusts Blitzo enjoyed the absent minded noises that Stolas emitted, still lost in his orgasmic bliss, mindlessly floating and enjoying the continued sensations of Blitzo thrusting.

A slow orgasm building and crossing over Stolas again, the only indication to Blitzo was the telltale pulsing and the other’s silent feather fluffing, “Just how many times can you cum, old man, jeez.”

A very slurred “many” was Blitzo’s response. “I’ll take you up on that another time, then, right now I’m gonna stuff you so full you’ll only fit that fucking robe.”

Picking up the pace, Blitzo slammed harder and faster into Stolas’ pliant body, Stolas having to tuck his head to his chest to prevent slamming into the wall, both men dropping their mouths open as their orgasms washed over them. 

Legs shaking Blitzo let Stolas melt to the floor as he caught himself with hands slapping to the wall over new talon marks. “You’re such a mess.” A chuckle left him as Blitzo looked down the seed running down his thighs and the slowly growing pool spreading out from Stolas. 

A soft hum preceded speaking, “Mmm, a happy one.” Shifting his head so that four red eyes could meet glowing yellow, “Would you care to take a bath with me? I got new floating horses.”

Hesitating a moment, before answering, “Sure, why the fuck not.”


End file.
